1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fish food compositions for use in aquariums. More particularly, the present invention is useful as food for aquarium fish over extended periods of time such that the aquarium fish have a food source for predetermined time periods.
2. The Relevant Technology
Owners of aquarium fish planning a vacation must make arrangements to ensure that the fish will have an adequate food supply during their absence. Fish food suppliers presently provide products which are marketed for their usefulness as a food source for fish for several days, which are referred to as vacation or holiday feed blocks or pellets.
Many holiday feed blocks are formed primarily from plaster of paris (calcium sulfate or gypsum hemihydrate). Such feed blocks are up to 98% plaster of paris and accordingly have only a minute amount of protein available in the blocks for the fish. Additionally, the plaster of paris dissolves too quickly to be used for extended periods of time. Accordingly, such compositions are of limited use.
The composition of another holiday feed block is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,242 issued to Poeppinghausen (hereinafter "the Poeppinghausen patent"). The holiday feed composition is disclosed in the Poeppinghausen patent as comprising a combination including casein, gluten, clay, rubber and cement. The primary difficulty with the Poeppinghausen patent composition is that it is very susceptible to spoilage during storage and also after being placed in an aquarium. The spoilage results from the inability to prevent access to the components which attract undesired microorganisms. Additionally, the pellets break apart too rapidly to be utilized for extended periods of time, such as a week. Further, it is difficult for fish to obtain protein from the protein sources in the pellets.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved fish food compositions, articles and related methods that overcome or avoid the above problems.